JAA KE AATA HUN
by Heer29
Summary: A one shot on abhirika...peep in to know more...


**_A/N:FIRST OF ALL I WANT TO THANKU ALL FOR YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT ON "AB TUM HI HO"...AND I WILL SURELY WRITE A SEQUEL OF IT ..WHENEVER I GET SOME TIME ...BECAUSE NOW A DAYS I AM BUSY WITH MY STUDIES ...AND PREET ! YOU SAID THAT I SHOULD INCLUDE ABHIRIKAS MARRIAGE IN THE SEQUEL SO I WILL TRY TO ADD IT BUT I AM NOT INDIAN SO I DONT KNOW A LOT ABOUT INDIAN MARRIAGES AND RITUALS ...SO PLZZZ GUIDE ME ...YOU CAN TELL ME IN REVIEWS OR YOU CAN ALSO PM ME ABOUT INDIAN MARRIAGES ...AND GUYS PLZZZ TELL ME SOME GOOD PLACE IN INDIA FOR ABHIRIKA'S HONEYMOON ...PLZZZ TELL ME ...AND IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE ON A PARTICULAR PLOT THEN YOU CAN PM ME OR YOU CAN TELL ME IN REVIEWS..._**

 ** _TILL THEN ENJOY THIS ONE SHOT ON OUR CUTE ABHIRIKA...PLZZZ DO REVIEW ON THIS ALSO..._**

 **JA KE AATA HUN**

 ** _ABHIRIKA'S HOME_**

 _It was a usual day in abhirika's home...two months later they got married...today was a normal day at bureau ...it was not that much tiring...they were at home_...it was about 7:30 in the evening...abhijeet was sitting in lounge watching TV and tarika was in the kitchen making dinner...suddenly abhijeet 's phone ring...he picked the phone...

 ** _ON PHONE_**

 **ON THE OTHER SIDE:** hello abhijeet!!

 **ABHIJEET:** haan hello daya!!

 **DAYA:** sorry abhijeet yaar lekin tumko aur mujhe abhi mission pe goa jaana ho ga...

 **ABHIJEET:** kya??? goa jaana hoga...lekin kyun???(he asked in a shocked tone)

 **DAYA:** han abhijeet wo ACP sir ne kaha hai ke wahan par aik drug deal hone wali hai to hamein jaana hoga...aur wahan ke local police officers se bhi milna hoga..

 **ABHIJEET:** lekin sirf hum doono ko hi kyun jaana hoga??

 **DAYA:** wo jo hamare mahaan DCP sahab hein na unhi ka order hai...ke sirf hum dono hi jaen ...baki team ka yahan par bohot kaam hai ...(he told in an irritated tone)

 **ABHIJEET:** chalo theek hai...

 **DAYA:** haan tum tayyar rehne mein...aik ghante tak tumhare ghar aa raha hun tumhe pick karne...wo drug deal kal hogi to isi waqt hamein nikalna hoga...(daya informed him)

 **ABHIJEET:** theek hai ...mai tayyar hota hun

 **DAYA:** ok bye...

 **ABHIJEET:** bye...

 _The call got disconnected...abhijeet moved towards the kitchen to inform tarika...he entered in the kitchen and tarika was kneading the AATA for ROTI ...her hands were fully coated with flour...abhijeet came behind her and hugged her from her back...tarika was a little bit shocked...she blushed...abhijeet started kissing her neck...he bit her neck...tarika flinched..._

 **TARIKA:** abhijeet kya kar rahe ho ...tumko nazar nahi aa raha mein kaam kar rahi hun...hato yahan se...

 **ABHIJEET:** arey yaar jab itni khubsurat aur hot patni ho to aur kuch kahan nazar aata hai ...(he said in a flirty tone)

 _Tarika blushed a lot listening that she is HOT from his mouth..._

 **TARIKA:** arey thodi sharam karo...aur yahan kitchen mei kyun aaye the ...koi kaam tha kya...???

 **ABHIJEET:** wo tumhe kuch bataane aaya tha ...lekin phir tumhe dekh ke sab bhool hi gaya...kya karun aap hein hi itni khubsurat aur...(he was about to continue but tarika cut him)

 **TARIKA:** kya kehna hai ?? jaldi bolo

 _Abhijeet tells tarika about mission...tarika was a little bit sad that how will she live without abhijeet ...but she was also happy and was feeling proud that her husband is working for his country..._

 **TARIKA:** arey to tum yahan kya kar rahe ho...jao aur tayyari karo jaane ki...(he said in a normal tone)

 _Abhijeet also felt happy that tarika is not sad ..._

 **ABHIJEET:** han han jaa raha hun lekin kya tum meri help nahi karo gi...??(he said in a teasing tone)

 **TARIKA:** arey baba aa rahin hoon ye kaam karke ...tum to jao...(she said)

 _Abhijeet quickly placed a soft kiss on her cheek and then ran away before tarika could say anything...tarika was just shocked on his pati dev's shararat ..._

 _After ten minutes tarika moved towards their room...she saw that abhijeet was putting his clothes in bag...tarika moved towards him..._

 **TARIKA:** kitne din ke liye jaa rahe ho...???

 **ABHIJEET:** pata nahi lekin jaise hi un drug dealers ko pakad len ge to waapis aa jaen ge...

 **TARIKA:** chalo theek hai aur apna khayaal rakhna...

 **ABHIJEET:** han wo to mein rakh hi loonga ...aur tum bhi apna khayaal rakhna aur mujhe zyaada yaad mat karna...aur waapis aate hi mujhe good news chahiye...

 **TARIKA:** kaisa good news??(she asked putting his jacket in the bag)

 **ABHIJEET:** arey yaar tum bhi na kuch samajhti hi nahi ho...mujhe ab aik pyaari si cute si choti si beti chahiye(he said in a happy tone)

 **TARIKA:** arey abhijeet!! tum pagal ho kya abhi to hamari shaadi ko mushkil se do (2) mahine hue hein...aur abhi se baby ki baatein kar rahe ho...(she said while smiling and blushing)

 **ABHIJEET:** arey tarika jee aise sharmaiye mat...aapki is aada ki wajah se hamare to dil ki bohat buri halat ho jaati hai ...thoda to reham ki jiye is masoom dil par...(he said in a flirty tone)

 **TARIKA:** (trying to change the topic): chalo tumhara bag pack ho gaya ab lounge mai chal ke daya ka intezaar karo...(she said while handing him the bag)

 **ABHIJEET:(** he took the bag in his hand):haan chalo

 _They both moved out in TV lounge...they both sat down on the sofa..._

 **ABHIJEET:** tarika ab mei jaa raha hun lekin tum aapna khayaal rakhna aur mujhe zyaada yaad mat karna...aur khaana time par kha lena...waqt par so jaana...aur lab mei salunkhe sir ke zyaada kaam mat karna...(he said this all with a lot of love , care, and concern for her)

 **TARIKA:** han wo sab to mei kar hi loongi...lekin aise mat kaha karo ke "mein jaa rahaa hun" hamesha ye kehna chahiye ke " mein jaa ke aata hun"

 **ABHIJEET:** aur agar jaa kar wapis nahi aaya ( he was about to say more but tarika kept her finger on his lips to stop him...after some seconds she removed her fingers from his lips)

 **TARIKA:** abhijeet !! tum paagal ho kya aise koi kehta hai bhala(she said in a angry tone)

 **ABHIJEET:** arey yaar is me gussa hone wali konsi baat hai...aisa ho bhi to sakta hai na ...hamari duty mei zindagi ki kya garranty hoti hai...kabhi bhi kuch bhi to ho sakta hein na

 **TARIKA:** bas abhijeet chup ho jao...ab agar tum kuch bole to mujhse bura koi nahi hoga...(she said in teary voice...she was having tears in her eyes ...abhijeet quickly hugged her ...she started crying very badly) mei tumhare bina nahi reh sakti abhijeet plzzz aaj ke baad aisa kuch mat kehna...agar tumhe kuch hogaya to mei mar jaongi( she said in between her sobs)

 _Abhineet seperated her from the hug and wiped her tears and kissed her forehead..._

 **ABHIJEET:** arey jaan mei to mazaaq kar raha tha...tumne to serious hi le liya...aur waise bhi apne pouti ...pooton (grandchildren) ko kahaniyaan sunai bagair kahi nahi jaane wala (he said)

 _Tarika smiled litening this.._

 **TARIKA:** aaj ke baad aisa mazaak mat kerna ...warna tumhe mein khud hi mar dungi (she said showing fake anger)

 **ABHIJEET:** arey waah itna gussa...

 **TARIKA:** akhir tumhari patni hun(she said in teasing tone)

 _Suddenly they heard the sound of door bell..they thought that it must be daya...abhijeet moved towards the door to open it ...he opened the door..._

 **ABHIJEET:** arey yaar daya tumhara hi intezaar kar raha tha ...chalo aao khaana kha lete hein phir chalein ge...

 **DAYA:** arey nahi nahi mujhe bilkul bhook nahi hai...tum jaldi se kha lo phir chalte hein...

 **ABHIJEET:** arey nahi mujhe bhi bhook nahi hai ...

 **DAYA:** to phir chalein...???

 **ABHIJEET:** han chalte mei apna bag leke aata hun...

 _Abhijeet moved in the lounge (where tarika was sitting) to take his bag...daya too followed him...tarika stood up...abhijeet took his bag..._

 **TARIKA to DAYA:** arey daya chai to pee lete ...

 **DAYA:** arey nahi nahi phir kabhi sahi (he said with a smile)

 _DUO moved towards the door...tarika too followed them..._

 **ABHIJEET to TARIKA:** tarika !! tum apna khayaal rakhna ...mein **jaa ke aata hun...(** he said with a smile)

 **TARIKA:** theek hai ...tum bhi aapna khayal rakhna...( she was very happy that abhijeet has obeyed her)

 _Duo moved outside the home...they both sat inside the car...daya was on driving seat ...daya started the car...tarika was still standing on the door step...she waved her hand ...abhijeet did the same...the car moved towards its destination...tarika kept standing on the doorstep untill the car disappeared from her eyes...after that she moved inside the house...she was feeling proud to be the wife of SENIOR INSPECTOR ABHIJEET..._

 _ **A/N:I KNOW YE BILKUL BHI ACHA NAHI THA LEKIN PHIR BHI RRVIEW ZAROOR KARNA...PLZZZ REVIEW AND KEEP SUPPORTING...**_

 _ **HEER...**_

 _ **TAKECARE...**_


End file.
